survivors_worldwidefandomcom-20200214-history
Location Template/Grocery Store
This is a grocery store located in Town, State. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. Loot Food & Water *1 x Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Dirty Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Sparkling Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Soda (0,5 kg) *1 x Tea (0,2 kg) *1 x Beer (0,5 kg) *1 x Bitter (1 kg) *1 x Gin (1 kg) *1 x Liquor (1 kg) *1 x Rum (1 kg) *1 x Vodka (1 kg) *1 x Whiskey (1 kg) *1 x Crackers (0,5 kg) *1 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *1 x Peanuts (0,5 kg) *1 x Noodles (0,5 kg) *1 x Potato Chips (1 kg) *1 x Candy (0,5 kg) *1 x Chocolate Bar (0,1 kg) *1 x Cookies (0,5 kg) *1 x Tomato Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Beans (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Fish (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Garlic (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Goulash (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Olives (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peas (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Dog Food (0,5 kg) *1 x Cat Food (0,5 kg) Fuel *1 x Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Medication *1 x Abilify (0,5 kg) *1 x Aspirin (0,5 kg) *1 x Benadryl (0,5 kg) *1 x Codeine (0,5 kg) *1 x Copaxone (0,5 kg) *1 x Cozaar (0,5 kg) *1 x Ibuprofen (0,5 kg) *1 x Ketorolac (0,5 kg) *1 x Morphine (0,5 kg) *1 x Oxazolam (0,5 kg) *1 x Pyrovalerone (0,5 kg) *1 x Sectral (0,5 kg) *1 x Tolmetin (0,5 kg) *1 x Triazolam (0,5 kg) *1 x Valerian (0,5 kg) *1 x Zolazepam (0,5 kg) Tools *1 x Bait (0,5 kg) *1 x Hammer (3 kg) *1 x Screwdriver (1 kg) *1 x Flashlight (1 kg) *1 x Knife (1 kg) *1 x Scissor (1 kg) *1 x Gloves (0,5 kg) Firearms *1 x Trail NP (3 kg) *1 x Taurus Model 62R (8 kg) *1 x Anshutz 1416 (6 kg) *1 x Benjamin 392 (5 kg) *1 x Ruger 22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther GSP (2 kg) *1 x Walther P22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther TPH (3 kg) *1 x Box of 4.5 Pellets (1 kg) *1 x Box of .22 LR (1 kg) Materials *1 x Metal Scrap (5 kg) *1 x Wood Scrap (2 kg) *1 x Cloth Scrap (0,5 kg) *1 x Wire (1 kg) Tradeables *1 x Coffee (1 kg) *1 x Book (1 kg) *1 x DVD (0,5 kg) *1 x CD (0,5 kg) *1 x Map (0,5 kg) *1 x Cigarettes (0,1 kg) *1 x Cigar (0,1 kg) *1 x Olive Oil (1 kg) Misc. *1 x Pen (0,1 kg) *1 x Handsoap (0,5 kg) *1 x Shampoo (0,5 kg) *1 x Toothbrush (0,3 kg) *1 x Toothpaste (0,2 kg) *1 x Playing Cards (0,2 kg) *1 x Chess (1 kg) *1 x Dictionary (1 kg) *1 x Paper (5 kg) *1 x Cellphone (0,4 kg) Vehicles *1 x Bike *1 x Scooter *1 x Motorcycle *1 x ATV *1 x BMW *1 x Pickup Truck *1 x Hybrid *1 x Mclaren *1 x Minivan *1 x Military Jeep *1 x Military Truck *1 x Ambulance *1 x Police Car *1 x Taxi *1 x RV - Retired needed *1 x Lorry - Truck driver needed History Category:Location Templates